Physical Impossibilities
by Sugar Magic
Summary: Sometimes, one big change leads to another, and other times, trust is all you need.


"Hiccup," someone was saying, in an unfamiliar voice. "Hiccup."

Hiccup rolled over in his bed, away from the light of the day. "What," he groaned, before rolling back towards the voice and rubbing at his sleepy eyes. When he opened them, there was a naked man standing over him. A naked man with black skin and bright green eyes and _frills sticking out of his head_. Hiccup screamed.

"Hiccup-" the man tried, but Hiccup was already throwing things at him, including clothes, shoes, a burned down candle, and a book. "Gyah!" the man exclaimed and put his arms up defensively, the pupils of his big green eyes reducing to slits. Hiccup looked at the strange man, wide-eyed and panicked. Somehow, that was familiar.

"Okay, okay, look, I don't know what you want, but my dragon is right outside, and I swear if you-"

"I'm not outside," the naked man said, looking confused. Hiccup balked. He paused in his panic to look the man over. Yeah, 'somehow familiar' had been a pretty accurate assessment.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked incredulously.

The man grinned and nodded.

"What the- Why are you human?"

"I don't know," came Toothless' simple reply, and the tone said he wasn't wondering why, either. Toothless looked at his hands and wiggled his fingers. "But I am."

"Uh… Okay. Wow." Hiccup didn't really know what to say to that, because he had absolutely no idea why his Night Fury was standing there in his house, human as can be. All he could really think about was how much this man really resembled Toothless. He was stocky, a bit short but still an adult and therefore quite a bit taller than Hiccup, seeming to be in his early twenties. His grey-black skin tone would be impossible on a human, and his eyes were so bright they outshone his entire face. His mouth was a little too wide, making him look a bit strange, but not bizarre. The black hair matched the color of his dilated eyes when he was angry or threatened, and there was just no explaining the frills that were in place of ears except that Toothless had them as a dragon too.

Toothless was inspecting his own body as well, running his hands over himself. He touched his abdominal muscles and chest, his hair and his face, and eventually his hand found their way to his genitals. He grabbed his soft, dark cock and rolled it over in his hands before moving to his testicles and kneading them gently. Worse yet, Toothless was getting slightly hard.

"Toothless! Stop that!" Hiccup blushed.

"Stop what?" he asked, dropping his balls to lift a leg and look at the sole of his left foot.

"Ne-Nevermind, let's just find you some clothes." Toothless grabbed his cock again and ran his thumb over the head, making a little purring noise. Hiccup slapped his forehead, despite the slight burn forming in his stomach.

"Yeah. Clothes. Right now."

Everything Toothless was wearing was too tight. The only clothes Hiccup had been able to find for the dragon to wear was his own things. Toothless had torn one set, claiming them uncomfortable and was frequently tugging at what he was wearing now in irritation as they sat together on Hiccup's wool blanket.

They stayed indoors, because this was not something Hiccup really wanted everyone else to poke their noses into. Hiccup wasn't stupid; He knew that if anyone found out they would try to tear Toothless from him again, this time as a subject of study. Toothless wouldn't stand for it, no way, but they would try, and people might get hurt. So he just wanted it to be them, for as long as it could be.

They talked about what life had been like under the control of the Queen Dragon, what they had thought of each other when they first met, what type of fish Toothless liked best and everything else, anything that came to their minds. It was strange that the conversations were no longer one sided, and Toothless would go back to reference things Hiccup had said when Toothless couldn't talk back, and Hiccup realized then that he had been pouring his heart out on every little subject not to an animal that wouldn't remember but to a creature nearly as intelligent as he was. Which was kind of embarrassing because he told Toothless everything, _everything_, including some rather base thoughts he'd had about Astrid and a really filthy dream he'd had about nearly everyone his age in the village, male and female alike. In retrospect, he probably should have kept his mouth shut. But Toothless didn't seem to mind, wasn't shocked or offended by anything Hiccup said or had said in the past, and instead was just curious, just wanted to know more.

As they finished up a discussion about how the tail fin Hiccup had made worked, Hiccup looked out the window. Outside, children were frolicking, dashing after each other in a game of tag. Hiccup felt a twinge of sadness: Ever since that day he had felt a little ashamed at the loss of his leg, and longed for the things he could no longer do. He took a heavy breath and prepared yet another confession to the being that already knew nearly everything about him.

"I miss running, Toothless," he said, melancholy, and dropped his chin into his hands.

"Then let's run." Toothless looked at him and cocked his head, as if this was the most obvious answer in the world. Hiccup sighed.

"I can't. I can't even walk on my own anymore, Toothless. Not without this thing." He made a fist and knocked it against the metal protruding from his leg.

"And I can't fly on my own anymore. Not without you. We'll do it together."

"What do you-" and Hiccup didn't get to finish his sentence because Toothless swept him up into his arms, one arm behind his back and the other under his knees, bridal style. Hiccup's blushed darkly, not really knowing why.

Toothless shouldered the door open, despite Hiccup's protests, and crouched slightly before launching himself into an incredibly fast run. Hiccup shouted in fear and wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck to comfort himself more than to make sure he wouldn't fall. Toothless would never drop him. But the fear ebbed away quickly and was replaced by a giddy feeling. No, it wasn't the same exactly, but exhilaration still burned through his body in a rush, and for a second it felt like he was physically whole again. And the fact that Toothless had immediately decided this, that he would simply do for him what Hiccup could not… It was, well, he couldn't really think of a word to describe it except for 'sweet.'

Hiccup laughed and hugged himself close to Toothless' body as the dragon skidded to a halt. They hadn't really gone very far, but it didn't matter at all, that had still been somehow been really special, and even the worry that someone had seen Toothless like this was far from his mind. Toothless caught his chin spontaneously and made him look at him, staring him in the eye for a long time, searching for something in his face. Hiccup looked away, unable to stand the intimate stare and turned pink. Toothless just smiled, somehow knowingly for the rest of his innocent attitude, and brushed some stray tussled hair out of Hiccup's face and behind ear. "Let's go flying," Toothless finally said simply, and broke into a run again. Except this time he was headed for the edge of the island. Towards the rocky cliffs that could shatter them both very easily.

"No. No, Toothless, no no no no no! You can't fly like -" The sentence ended in a feminine shrike as Toothless leapt. They fell, with Hiccup screaming all the while, and as he had on the most glorious day of their lives, Toothless wrapped his body around Hiccup, gripping him tightly, protecting him, until they hit the water below together.

Trudging back up to the village covered in freezing sea water was not pleasant. He didn't say a word to Toothless until they were back at the house. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, one of Toothless' many efforts to get his attention since the jump, he wheeled.

"What were you thinking? We could have been killed! We're supposed to be safer now, and that means _not_ throwing ourselves off cliffs!"

Toothless adopted the most pouting face Hiccup had ever seen on a person, the frill-like ears drooping a bit. Hiccup sighed, his anger disappearing in an instant. Ugh, that stupid puppy dog look… "I was just trying…" Toothless started, but Hiccup really didn't want to hear it. It was just going to make him feel bad.

"It's fine, forget it, just… never, never again, okay? Ever."

He took Toothless' hand without thinking and led him into the house. Toothless stood dripping wet, watching him closely. Hiccup didn't feel the eyes on him until he had already shimmied out of his pants and had his vest lying on the floor.

"What?" he asked, his voice carefully neutral, because otherwise it was going to waver. He felt exposed, standing there only in his tunic, and the fact that Toothless' pupils were becoming wide wasn't helping. Toothless just shrugged and smiled, warmly affectionate. His hair was plastered to his head, and his clothes were dripping water onto the floor.

"Okay, let's get you out of those, they're soaking wet." Yup, they really were, and it would be no good if Toothless got sick on his first day as a human. At least that was Hiccup's justification for pulling the shirt up over Toothless' head, revealing a muscular body and dark black nipples, broad shoulders and strong arms that could easily carry him when he couldn't carry himself. But in the back of his mind, the part he denied existed, he knew that keeping Toothless dry wasn't his only motivation.

By now Toothless' pupils were huge, making his large eyes look even bigger, and once Hiccup hooked his thumbs into his pants and tugged them to the floor, Toothless started to advance on him. He stepped in to Hiccup's personal space, and with each step forward, Hiccup staggered backwards, until the backs on his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards. Then Toothless was on him, crawling up his body. Hiccup eeped and tried to move away, but Toothless followed, spreading his body over Hiccup's, completely covering him.

"Stop it! What are you-" The words died on his lips because there was something pressing against his thigh. Because Toothless was hard and because Toothless was trying to _mount_ him. Hiccup clapped both hands over his mouth and gasped into them, shocked, because lust wasn't something Toothless was supposed to feel, not for him.

"Let me," Toothless said, pressing his cock into Hiccup's leg, and it sounded like a plea. "Hiccup, please let me."

Hiccup's mind went blank, and he wanted to, he wanted to so much. Out of everyone, everything, Toothless was the one he was closest to. He loved Toothless. He didn't really know if it was _that _kind of love, but those huge, green, imploring eyes, begging him without saying a word, were making him think, _yeah, yeah, when he's like this the love is transformed too. _And for all the urging and teasing and encouragement from Gobber and his Dad, he and Astrid hadn't done much more than kiss. The Viking instinct to just bed the wench wasn't there. And there was fact that Astrid could and would kill him if she knew he had referred to her as a 'wench,' even in his head, much less if he tried to move things too fast. But this was Toothless, and with him there was no 'too fast,' not in this. They had already been there and done that and their trust was absolute.

"Let me?" Toothless asked again and Hiccup didn't have to say anything or nod; They both knew in a moment of eye contact that the answer was yes, to everything. Toothless grinned and ground his hips forward. Hiccup gasped, fisting his hands into the pitch black hair of his dragon, because their hard cocks had just brushed together, and gods, it was the most erotic thing he'd ever felt. A way of lust washed through him, causing a bead of pre-come to form at the tip. He gripped Toothless' arm and bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. He wasn't sure how long he could handle this, and they hadn't even gotten started.

"I love you," Hiccup gasped, and the words didn't even manifest in his mind before they were out of his mouth. It was something he felt more than thought.

"I love you," Toothless mimicked, and pressed their foreheads together before pulling back and running his hands down Hiccup's body.

Toothless' tongue flicked out to lick barely-there lips. It was thick and red, a bit oversized. It was long enough to literally wrap around Hiccup's cock, and Hiccup held his breath and blushed at the thought. He thought about asking, but he couldn't form the words, couldn't say anything at all. A smooth hand touched the base of his ass and ran up his thigh, claw-like nails gently raking and tender fingers stroking to what remained of the calf of his bad leg. Toothless hitched it over his shoulder and moved forward a bit, settling himself between Hiccup's legs.

Toothless turned his head and nuzzled his face into the amputation sight, and Hiccup probably should have been ashamed but instead it just felt like Toothless was taking care of him, making up for something that wasn't his fault to begin with. That long red tongue snaked out, and then, oh gods, licked him, right there. There should have been nothing good about that, it should have been awkward or embarrassing or just plain sad, but Hiccup was too busy losing himself to the physical sensation to feel any of that. Nothing and no one had ever really touched there, not even himself, but by the gods it was sensitive. He could feel every slide of Toothless' tongue, every gentle caress of lips on damaged skin. His eyes slid shut and he pushed his shoulders into the bed, overcome.

Toothless leaned forward, over him, and began to gently suckle his neck. Hiccup's head was spinning, it was too much and he was about to come, but when he felt Toothless' cock, hot and hard pressed to his entrance, a jolt of fear struck him and he tensed, sending his hands to Toothless' shoulders, pushing a bit, resisting. Toothless just nuzzled his neck before pulling back, and then kissed him on the mouth for the first time.

The kiss was sloppy and inexperienced, but it didn't matter, not at all, because the slide of lips and tongues was amazing, heated in a way it had never been with Astrid, and every point at which their skin touched became hyper-sensitive as they kissed.

"I won't hurt you," Toothless whispered, and nibbled Hiccup's earlobe before returning to his neck. "I can't." Hiccup believed him. He believed him utterly. When Toothless pushed his hips forward again, Hiccup let his legs fall open, and let him.

There was no lubrication but he was relaxed now, and Toothless slid into him easily. It was one smooth motion, with Toothless deep in his body before Hiccup even realized his dragon was pushing into him. Toothless was right, it didn't really hurt. It felt more like an invasion than anything else, uncomfortable, yes, but Toothless was in him, hot and throbbing, and in that moment that was all that really mattered, all that was really real.

Toothless rolled his hips forward slowly, and Hiccup hadn't except it to feel like _this_, not this good. Bodies in tune, it was like flying, except more, so much more intimate and intense and perfect, and something was swelling inside of Hiccup that made him toss his head from side to side and groan. Toothless was panting steadily through his nose, exhaling on the inward thrusts, but as they went on the sound escalated into a light growl. The longer they made love, the better the feeling of being filled by his greatest friend became. And then Toothless hit something inside him that made his vision go white and ripped a scream from his throat, and he was gone.

Hiccup's orgasm burst inside him like an explosion of flames, like the sudden eruption of energy from a dragon taking flight. He shrieked, his hips jerking up into the air, thrusting at nothing and driving Toothless deeper inside him as he came. Hiccup's essence shot onto his stomach in waves, each one like a bursting star inside of him.

Hiccup had time to feel Toothless pull out of him and come across his stomach, mixing their sperm in little pools, before his eyes rolled back and he passed out, falling into Toothless' arms, which were always there to catch him.

Hiccup woke alone, feeling amazing, like he had just set down something incredibly heavy that he hadn't even realized he was carrying. He stretched and hummed before opening his eyes. Toothless was standing above him. He was a dragon again.

"Oh," Hiccup sighed, and placed a limp hand on Toothless' snout. Last night he had realized he loved Toothless, and it had been the most amazing thing he had ever felt, more amazing than the first time they flew, and now they could never do that again, never feel that profound unity that took Hiccup apart and remade him in a night. Could they? Probably not. Their bodies were no longer compatible. How could they make love to each other like this? Sorrow sank through his chest, and Toothless could sense it, and lay his head in Hiccup's naked lap.

Hiccup sighed and stroked his palm across the returned scales. He scratched behind the frills and rubbed the neck that had been human yesterday. And Toothless gave him a look, their dedication look, a look that said 'You and I, we're forever, no matter what,' and Hiccup's heart swelled as he realized it didn't matter what they were, or how their love manifested. That look said 'We'll find a way.' Hiccup kissed the tip of Toothless' snout and smiled warmly. Toothless licked him on the face, covering him with slobber.

Hiccup spent the rest of the day in the saddle, and under him, Toothless' strong body moved for the both of them. He hugged against the neck of his dragon, and whooped and laughed as Toothless launched them off the ground, and together, always together, their will transcended their bodies, and they could do anything, anything at all, even run, and even fly when the rest of the universe said no.


End file.
